


RMS Titanic AU

by AnuFleetfeather



Category: Titanic (1997), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Angst, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Miles is a 1st class passenger, Minor Violence, Other, RMS Titanic, Von karma is a dick, What Have I Done, although characters are not, can't stop now, depressing thoughts in first few chapters, he brought pesu along, no adult scene in this story, other characters added later, phoenix is an engineer, story may diverge from movie later on, thoughts of suicide 2nd chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuFleetfeather/pseuds/AnuFleetfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoenix is hired on the biggest ship of the time but he finds love and only time will tell how the journey ends.<br/>Miles is forced on Von Karma's love and joy the titanic. Will he brake under the pressures of society or will he find some help in an unexpected place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maiden Voyage

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I couldn't get the thought of this AU out of my head so here it is. The story follows closely to the movie story line but will diverge slightly later on. Enjoy!

It was 7 am, yet the dock was bustling with people of all demeanor and wealth. Spectators gathered to view the unsinkable beauty that had come to port, looking on with envy of the passengers. The RMS Titanic had arrived from Southampton, England to Cherbourg, France with only one stop in Ireland before her long journey to New York in America.

Phoenix Wright, a young, aspiring engineer had been hired to maintain the boiler systems. He had helped a bit with the coal shift the night before and was feeling exhausted, but he had promised Larry he would help load cargo to the ship's storage on a level below. 

“Nicky-Boy, I’m missing all the pretty Ladies!” Larry shouted from the elevator teasingly.   
“How else will they learn what they are missing if I am not to take their bags?”

“Larry please. It's too early for this and don't call me that.” Phoenix chuckled, watching the floors pass as they ascended the levels. He listened as his companion chortled on about some lady or another; No doubt he’d have someone to dote on by the end of the day.

“It’s never too early for the Ladies man. Come on, let's go see that car they said was being loaded. I bet it’s a real dilly: and you know what that means.”   
Without waiting for a reply Larry had shot off to the cargo section of the dock, leaving Phoenix to catch up.

When he finally made up the ground lost he found himself arriving just in time to watch the arrival of the newest model Renault Type CB Coupe de Ville. It was truly amazing. The bright red paint and gold accents only added to the vehicle's appeal. ‘The owners must be of fine taste’ he thought to himself.

His thoughts were quickly confirmed as he caught glimpse of whom appeared to own the fine machine. An older gentleman stood stiffly, looking at everything with an icy glare. He moved with an unwelcoming stride that matched his expression. A small party trailed behind him, including a young girl in a flowing dress with an air of perfect formality. Phoenix felt as though he would not want to tangle with her. Quickly, he shifted his gaze from her, to other oncoming members of the group. There was a man whom he guessed was around his age. Adorning his body was a burgundy suit, paired with a gray waist coat. The ensemble was tied together by a white fluttering cloth that he couldn’t quite recollect the name of. He moved closer to get a better look. The view from afar he was sure left one wanting. He bore a strong jaw and angled features. Not a hair out of place; it would make for a wonderful contrast to his dark eyes if he were to sketch him out. Noticing the careful examination of his person, the man walked off as the older man stood before him.

“If you are quite done here are the keys. Ensure you do not scratch it. Our luggage has already been arranged for us by your co worker.” And with that he walked away. No doubt trying to get away as quickly as possible from all the 3rd class passengers. For a moment a sorrowful expression had appeared on the younger man’s face, but it had been so fleeting it left Phoenix in doubt he had seen it at all. He sighed, wishing he could drive as he placed the keys into the glove box compartment. 

“GIVE IT A GO GUMSHOE!” he shouted to the crane driver who promptly replied with a “sure thing” gesture while raising the chain the other workers had applied during his encounter with the owners. It was the quickest way to the deck if you caught a ride up with the cargo although the risk of falling nearly 60ft wasn’t the smallest either. Anxiously he watched the ground get smaller and smaller before the deck of the ship appeared below leaving him feeling dizzy.

“Nothing like the express way, huh Phoenix? Yes, No cold coffee could bring this wondrous day down.” Diego had smiled as he stepped off upon the placement of the vehicle, motioning for phoenix to follow. Time to start another 12 hour coal shift. The bitter cold coffee had already been served.

\-----------------------

It had been a several hours or so since they had left the port from Ireland towards America. Not that Miles Edgeworth could care in the least. He detested the whole trip. It has been nothing but talks of the latest races or rumors of scandal. It was a tasteless life, and he longed to break free of his adoptive father's strict enforcements. The Von Karma Perfection was all Manfred Von Karma cared for; that, and his public image. Designing this unsinkable iron cage that he deemed his best work yet had been child's play for a man who cared little for extravagant trifles but enjoyed the praise that came with notoriety.

His little sister Franziska was an apple not far from the tree. Although he respected her a great deal more than he did her father, she carried strong opinions and was not afraid to speak her mind much to her sibling’s dismay.

“Miles Edgeworth! Get this mutt out of the room! I shall not have it wondering the general quarters of our living area. I see no reason to bring such an animal along, but if it keeps you from moping about then please find another to fix your distasteful mood.” Von Karma chided, “ We are to dine with a few of the guests. Please be ready promptly at 8.” His tone made it clear he expected full compliance.

“Understood, I shall take her out to the deck for a stroll in my own time. I will confine her to my quarters as compromise.” 

He didn't like the thought of locking her away, but dismissed himself with a slight bow. Leading Pesu into the room to clean up for the evening. “I will be back Pesu, and shall walk you after dinner but I’m afraid right now I need some air. It’s horribly stuffy and it feels as though I am choking.” He paused, patting the dog in a rare sign of affection. “No matter what I do, all the world's forgotten me. Maybe it's deserved, but I'll not talk of that to you, my lady.” He removed his hand from her head, and she padded off in disappointment

“Little brother, have you finished getting ready? It is eight, and Father is waiting.” His younger sibling appeared in the doorway, tapping her foot impatiently. “10 minutes was more than enough for you to be ready. Let us make haste, or he will leave us behind.”  
With that he was off, following quickly behind her while ensuring he was straightened up and presentable. 

As they made their way down the hallway all Miles could feel was dread. Chains holding him down, dragging him back to America in detestable company. Von Karma was going on once again about all the features of his ship: the extravagant ballroom, the powerful engines, the black Iron of her steel ribbed walls. Turning his thoughts from the ship he took note on how the early dusk graced its main deck. His dinner party met up with one of their guests, Maya Fey. She appeared to be talking to some of the crew men in a heavy, but not unpleasant southern Georgian drawl. Her brother in law had a large influx of money due to the gold business. Von Karma would refer to her as “New Money”, making a disgusted face as if she had ruined his appetite. Miles had found her views refreshing and different to the sheep around him. Her tactless courage and blatant disregard for social standards made her the talk of the evening whenever she left a room.

“Hey there Manfred, It has been awhile an’ I’m glad to be joinin’ ya’ll for the dinner this evenin.” Maya followed them, much to Manfred’s dismay. However, among his friends she brought endless enjoyment. 

“Your presences is necessary for a full table.” he nodded, indifference plastered on his features as they were seated. 

Along with Maya, the captain had joined them. A strong, bold, man by the name of Will Powers: renowned for his ability to get ships across the atlantic. He had been chosen by Manfred above others for that reason alone. His character was tasteful most of the time, but he could be a tad headstrong if one were to stretch the definition of the word.

Maya was tired of the awkward silence and took up the subject of of all their interests: The Titanic. 

“Now why’s it called the titanic?” She asked, breaking the silence with her sweet drawl. “Was it you, Manfred, who had the pleasure of namin’ this beautiful steam line’a?” Miles watched the surprise on his adoptive father's face go from surprise to welling pride. 

“I dare say, I can't take all the credit as my daughter helped me, more than you know. She has chosen the name. Quite fitting if I may add, although I cannot say she had much knowledge of all the workings but the decor is of the utmost perfection at her design.” His feathers puffed, he pushed Maya to baulk at the grandeur of the ship.

“ You don’t say. That is quite a feat for a youngin’ like her! Yet I ain’t gonna deny that this is of your perfect satisfaction policy. I ain’t supposin’ you know why the men call the ship a “her” now do ya? You’d think they were of the mind that all ladies require wide stern and are to be weighed in tonnage.”

At her statement all but Miles laughed. Reaching to pull out a pack of cigarettes he yearned to have from his coat pocket fingers gracing the smooth tin. When he was quickly thwarted by his sister grabbing his wrist.

“You know how Papa dislikes it when you use them at the table.” She had a point. He wasn't sure what would be worse receiving another lecture followed by getting locked away in his quarters, or to take the edge off his nerves that he so longed to alleviate through unhealthy means. 

The server was ready to take their orders, but before Miles or Franziska could speak Von Karma had beaten them to it. “We shall each take a lamb roast with mint sauce and we shall enjoy it” It was a warning to his children to which he eyed, daring them to say otherwise as the waiter nodded rushing off to get the order. “ 

“Make sure ya cut it for ‘em too Manfred!” Maya laughed before turning to the captain. Tell me more of the ship you have come to be acquainted with.” 

“Well Mr. Von Karma Felt it was important to express the sheer size. Size being the for stability, luxury, and most importantly safe-” 

“Captain Powers do you know of Dr. Freud and his study of the male occupation of size? It may take to your fancy.” He refused to let them all talk of this dreaded ship any longer and so he interrupted Will, not so much to disrespect him, but to end the topic. His malice had slipped into his words but this didn't stop him from leaving the table as Maya exclaimed about his behavior, and his jailor to comment on lessening Franziska’s book stipend as he no doubt heard it from her frowning as he watched Will failing to hold back a laugh. 

\------------------------------

Phoenix had taken to sketching after he had awoken from a long nap on a bench towards the aft promenade deck. Larry, of course, had woken him but he found it none too early and had had taken to drawing passengers around him. The subject of his art was a little girl, no older than eight, at the railing admiring the lit waves below. Her hair in tightly twisted loops which presented quite a challenge to present accurately in charcoal. Larry had always liked to watch and give him pointers if he got carried away with one thing or another. Apollo, who was passing by on his break from the watchtower had begun to comment on how animatedly realistic his latest piece was. When after a moment realized that he no longer held the artist's attention he felt a bit miffed but following his line of sight understood why. Larry tapped Apollo’s shoulder and lead him to the side to watch their friend’s infatuation and give him a chance to make a fool of himself as he usually did in such situations.

Phoenix didn’t know when his friends had left him but the man at the railing had stopped his heart, and held all his attention. He was a fine man, in fact he believed it the young man from before, with the features of a artful marble statue. He wished for a closer look but the distance between them was an expanse that he could not cross as before. He leaned a bit closer to admire his features so solemn and lonely, as storm gray eyes locked to the ocean below. The man’s fingers reached up undoing the fluttering cloth about his neck, only to release it to the waves below. It disappeared silently into the dark ocean as a speck of luminescent white. Before he could even think of looking away, those eyes shifted and locked to his. The stranger’s features bore into his mind permanently. The man shifted a moment, looking away either from unease or simply just to move, but his gaze soon found Phoenix again. This spell was also soon broken as a women, smaller than he, tugged at the young man’s arm. Quickly both Stormed off in a muffled heated exchange of words towards the A-deck. 

“You have no chance Man.” Larry laughed shaking his head. “I can’t even help you with my lady-attracting charm.” Apollo agreed to the first but scoffed at the latter. “Larry, nobody wants your help with any relationship. Just be careful Phoenix... he's definitely out of your league in that pit of snakes called first class. I know you like to be brash, so drop the idea before you do something stupid.” 

Phoenix could only nod thoughtfully not really listening as he pictured the angelic man wishing he had the mind to add it into his folio of drawings while the face was still fresh in his mind.


	2. Over and Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles is reaching his braking point and somehow manages to pull Phoenix into it.

Miles had been dragged back by his sister to talk of evening events his heart was no longer with him nor his mind. A lady he had yet to learn the name of was talking with the animation of a good story but he could no longer hear them as he watched his plate. To fight off the vast emptiness filling him he took to pushing a small skewer from an olive accent on his plate and push and push till blood drew upon his hand. 

His whole life playing as if he’d lived it ,an endless parade of parties and cotillions, yachts and polo matches, always the same narrow

people, the same mindless chatter. Standing at a great precipice, no one to pull me back, no one who cared or even noticed. The pain his only reminder that he was still alive.

At the end of the dinner he dismissed himself ahead of everyone else walking back to his quarters on autopilot. To everyone he passed he was calm and composed and received a short nod and smile. Until he entered his room standing in the middle a table clock ticking counting the wretched hour of his life how long had he endured this torture. Letting out a pained cry he tore at his clothes to remove them. First his new jabot his sister had forced him to put on like a collar followed by his burgundy suit top. Moving from his clothes he moved to the armoire tossing the rest to the floor. No sooner was he done with that was he throwing everything else off the walls and tables within his reach.

He stopped shocked in his appearance his perfect bangs disheveled and his eyes red with tears. Eyes picking out every imperfection like he was thought. No forced to find in himself since he moved in with the Von Karma’s. The sound of the mirror shattering was the most satisfying sound yet but he could no longer stay in the room he needed to run and get away from the offending area and shot out down to B deck. No doubt anyone he passed would be shocked but if they were he couldn't see them. He was angry he had so many unnecessary feelings welling up inside that he couldn't control or understand them. His hands began to shake as he griped a flag pole to stop himself from slamming into the railings. From the pole he could see the dual propellers churning the taunting liquid. Entranced by their movement he kicked of his shoes and climbed the rungs slowly staring down sobs racking his frame. It was approximately 60ft to the waters below no doubt he could make that jump.

“HOLD IT!” The sound rips him from his reverie forcing him to look at the man from before. He must have alerted him on his way here. In fact he was sleeping on the bench at the end of the deck if he cared to remember.

“STAY BACK, Do not come any closer!” He cried out the tear on his face catching a faint glow in the dim light.

“Please take my hand, I bring you back over.” His voice was soft but made the waves below sound so deploring.

“NO, I will jump and you cannot keep me from it.” For a moment his surety wavered.

“You won't. You can’t” When had the man behind him become so sure it was infuriating?

“Who are you to tell me of what i can or cannot do! You cannot make me go back.” Anger clearly intoned from the deep baritone in his voice and this seemed to cause the other man to pause.

“You're right i can’t make you. No doubt you would have already done so if you really wanted too. Now please let me help you.” He was so confused. This man didn’t know him why should he care. Why should he help him. His tears blurred his vision and he was forced to reach up to wipe them away losing his balance and is forced to grab back on. 

“You are distracting me. This must be done.” He was talking more to himself now. Had he wavered so far from his resolute verdict.

“Then it can’t be helped. I’ll have to jump in after you. I’m told i’m a good swimmer so i'll be fine. I did fall off a bridge that one time...but that's besides the point.” The rustle of clothing was heard but he dare not look.

“Do not be daft, you would die no matter what you would try. I mean the fall alone could kill you!” 

“It would hurt don't get me wrong but I’m more thinking of the cold.” He was sure the man saw him flinch. What was he doing? Could it really be that cold?

“How cold?” The man had moved closer his voice was very close before the sound of laces being undone and shoes being set aside followed.

“Freezing. Colder than ice. Like in Wisconsin. Maybe you have been.” 

Confused a reply came quickly. “I cannot say I have. Why?”

“Well they have some of the coldest winters. I was raised there by my family in Chippewa Falls. One year my father took me out ice fishing … you know where cut a hole…”

“I know what ice fishing is.” Miles ground out as he clenched the railing not seeing the point of such a story.

“Sorry, you seem like an indoors kind of guy….. Anyway, I had tripped on a box of supplies falling into the water. Let me tell you it feels like a thousand knives hitting you at once and you can do nothing but think of the pain you're in. Which is why I hope you’ll turnabout and climb over to get me off the hook.”

“You must be mad.” Miles looks at him now examining the man before him over his shoulder. He was met with deep pools of sapphire and sleek black hair slightly disheveled from him sleeping on the bench. He wore simple clothing some khaki work pants with some charcoal stains. His top was a rolled up button up . To his side a worn light blue waist coat and a holey brown patched coat had been tossed with 2 well used shoes.

“So they say although, I'm not the one hanging off the ship above the ocean.” his voice was soft as he stepped closer if just a step. The Offered hand looked pleasing.

Looking the man over one last time he realized he felt nothing like he did before. Completeness filled his being and urged him to go to this man. “Very well.” He carefully reached out taking his hand firmly. It was rough with work but gentle on his own.

“I’m Phoenix Wright.” The pleased tone was evident but he didn't care this man had just saved him from the worst mistake he could ever make.

“Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wright.” Unease filled him as he turned a bit winded towards Phoenix. Taking one last look back he found himself growing dizzy and his grip loosening. Fear took him as his socked foot slipped a scream escaping before Phoenix latched on doing everything he could to pull him over.

“Help!” He cried as Phoenix helped by pulling up anyway he could causing him to land on top and Mile’s waistcoat to unbutton in the effort to twist him over the rail. A blush flushed over them both as Quartermaster Blackquill arrived. 

“What is this?” Blackquill miss took the situation immediately tossing Phoenix back after seeing Miles’s duress from the moment before and both of their disheveled states. Two other crew members joined the scene. “Quickly fetch the Master at Arms. She will no doubt want to handle this.” A few moments passed before Phoenix was being detained by the 2 crew members while Master Dahlia Hawthorne looking

the closest thing to a cop on board begins to handcuff him with a smile. By now the Von Karma’s had arrived and were furious. Athena Cykes Franziska's handmaiden and Colonel Grossberg known for his taste in brandy followed quickly in tow. None but the Colonel had their coats on as they had arrived in such a rush but he quickly moved to place it over miles who was trying to hush his tears of shock but had feigned away from the nicety. 

Franziska moved straight to Phoenix grabbing him by the collar. “What gives you any right mind to attack anyone let alone MY brother. You foolish fool how dare you!” 

Finally regaining his composure Miles stood. He couldn’t let Phoenix take the blame nor could he let them know what he had almost done. “It is my fault dear Franziska. An accident.”

“An accident you think me a fool Little Brother!” She was livid no doubt it would take more lies to calm her.

“Stupid to think that such a thing could happen. Really.” He paused momentarily to glance at Phoenix. “ I was out walking this way in thought of the ship after the dinner you see and decided to try and look at the propellers after hearing of the ship's powerful engines. I had slipped almost going overboard if Phoenix had not arrived when he did. I near took him with me as well.” He shrugged looking back to his sister. “ No doubt I shall endeavor to be more careful in the future.”

 

“The Propellers. How foolish you know nothing of the lower area and as such i suppose would not know the dangers.” Athena nodded in agreement helping miles back on with his shoes before setting Phoenix’s in front of him to put back on. 

“Is that the truth?” Master dahlia seemed done with the situation yet spiteful of the process. Miles could only look to Phoenix before the other man closed his eyes and nodded.

“I mean yeah that's the gist of it.” Reluctantly he was un-cuffed by one of the sailors. Moving to his clothes under all the watching eyes as he redressed.

“Well done no doubt you did a good deed. Shall we celebrate with some brandy Manfred?” A hopeful look in the Colonel’s eye seemed to release the man from his stiff posture.

“Let us go, No doubt my son needs warmth as well as my daughter. We will return to the quarters for tonight so i am sorry but the drinks will have to wait.” With that he began to turn back.

“Perhaps a reward for the boy is prompted for his deed.” Colonel seemed disappointed but he remembered his courtesies as he whispered to Franziska. 

“ I would say some money but no doubt this would offend my little brothers worth. Ahh I've got it.” The foolish steerage working boy would learn his place. A disapproving look washed over her features. “ No doubt you could regale us with the heroic tale at our dinner tomorrow. I trust you will arrive in a timely manner.”

“Of course.” phoenix bowed lightly after both shoes were on. Saying no more of the matter Franziska pushed Miles to follow the rest of the party. “Mrs. Hawthorne would you happen to have a cigarette?”

A thin silver case was drawn from her uniform snapping it open watching Phoenix take and place it upon his ear. 

“You may want to tie your shoes. I find it interesting that in the moment that the young man had begun to fall you had time to remove so much clothing. Hmmm?” With that she narrowed her eyes and returned to her quarters. Phoenix had never felt so happy in his life as he had in the last 15 minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know im using a lot of line from the move but I can't help it I like a lot of the interactions between the 2 of them. Tried a hand at editing this myself so let me know if you see any errors.


	3. Strolling Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles and phoenix talk about there lives before later the dinner event.

Miles continued to reflect on the night before as he began to tie his jabot. If he closed his eyes he could still see phoenix standing in front of him speaking in that way that seemed to hold any person near. 

“Miles Edgeworth may I speak with you? You have been quite a fool at late. Papa and I do not assume to understand but I have a proposal that will possibly raise your spirits little brother.” A small box was placed in his hands while the explanation continued. 

“Papa has agreed to finally let you take up the Von Karma name if you so wish. Within that box is a tradition passed down our line. Each von karma gets a broach of which to show their royal line and vow to perfection. This one is known as the heart of the ocean a 56 karat blue diamond and I feel quite worthy of your future achievements.”

Miles was awe struck never had he been so welcomed or received such complement from his sister. “Franziska it's quite an honor, I do not know what to say….” his hand traced the broach thinking about the offer.

“This is a privilege provided only to Von Karmas. Let us provide for you Brother.” with that she helped him pin it into his jabot. Leaving quickly thereafter to leave him to his thoughts. Perhaps a stroll would do him good. Not just any place could do it had to excite him make him think. Placing the smooth polished wood box to the side he let his feet carry him out.

Soon an idea caught him as he walked down the the first class deck when a small gate caught his view. He had to pass through quickly. If anyone saw him he would surely get in trouble and be locked away. The 3rd class deck. Never had he been allowed down and thus a case of curiosity pushed him to go. Maybe he would see Phoenix on this deck. The thought seemed to put right any fears he had as he moved deeper into the 3rd class deck. Many of them would stare as he passed by. Was it so weird for a 3rd class passenger to see a 1st class passenger walking by? Then again he knew the social standards and no doubt he would be scolded for weeks if any of the men recognized him.

Upon entering the general steerage area he was surprised to see how much was going on in such a small area. Children running in front of their mothers shouting scolding phrases in quite a few languages were heard. Men were playing chess to his right and women doing needle point to his left. In front of him a piano played a jumpy and cheerfully light tune. Three younger boys run past chasing a rat with a shoe one talking of making it a pet the other two only wanting to hit it with the shoe. When he finally catches sight of Phoenix he see’s him with a young girl no older than five. Both were holding pencils no doubt drawing something in his sketch book. 

About to call out to him he noticed a few others were now looking at him having finally noticed him. Including a man with hair that stood up straight and had been hitting on a lady not a moment before. The man did a double take which pleased Miles’s but the room had also fallen silent replacing the feeling with a slight panic. They were either awe struck or thinking him crazy. The lack of movement in the room had finally caught Phoenix’s attention looking up he sat straight up and promptly strode over to him with a friendly smile and a wave.

“Hello Phoenix.” Miles smiled back seeing two men Phoenix had named on the way over as Apollo and Larry couldn’t believe their Eyes. Although watching Larry pinch himself had been quite entertaining he turned his attention back to phoenix.

 

“Could I Possibly Trouble you to speak with me in private for a moment?” The inquiry had caught Phoenix off guard by the look on his face but he motioned quickly for Miles to follow looking over his shoulder no doubt happy that the atmosphere in the room had still been quiet as they left.

\--------------------------

 

Phoenix had never felt so out of place in his life. They had gone back to walk along the 1st class deck. He may have turned around and gone back if the other man didn’t also look some form of discomfort as well. They had just begun to walk the deck when miles had caught a man walking some dogs and moved to take a small excited pup that he referred to as ‘Lady’ from him to join them. Avoiding the glances from other passengers Phoenix decided to try and start the conversation as a hand ran nervously through his hair.

“ So I don’t actually know your name yet.” Yes that would have to work to start. He had been longing to know since he had seen him on the B deck Promenade. 

“ Ah, Of course Mr. Wright. Miles Edgeworth but you may just call me Miles. This lovely lady is named Pesu but you may call her lady if you wish.” The briefest smile graced the man’s features setting his heart running as the pup barked at her mention. 

“You can just call me Phoenix Please. No formalities to ruin our walk I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. Pleasure to meet you, Lady Pesu.” Miles had raised his eyebrow at such a statement but looked as if a weight had lifted from him. Phoenix continued by bowing to his dog as she wagging her tail before she moved to examine a nearby post..

“Phoenix….. I cannot tell you how grateful I am. I feel like a fool. I almost had not the courage to look for you this evening as much as i may have wanted to. I...umm wanted to thank you for what you did.” He stopped and turned to phoenix a deep expression that he couldn’t read crossed Miles features.

“Well I umm…” Phoenix rubbed his neck starting to speak when Miles held up his free hand. 

“Let me finnish Phoenix this... is hard for me. Not only for what you did but for your discretion in what happened after.” Miles looked to the side and crossed his arms in a way that seemed to close him off. Phoenix noted that he would try to not let it happen often but if it made him feel safe then let him do it for now. He has enough control in his life for 3 people.

“Your welcome. Miles.” The name had felt nice on his tongue and he wanted to say it more.

“You are probably laughing at me in your head. Why is such a man like you left in such a way. What does a man of your consequence know of misery.” They had begun to walk a bit slower again as Miles shook his head with a shrug. 

“Actually. I was wondering why this man felt so trapped in what he was doing that he felt there was no other option.” Miles huffed but continued the walk a bit before replying.

“Nothing gave way. Everyone closed in and the whole world seemed to follow swallowing me whole. I was trapped like rat in a cage.” The further they walked the more emphatic he became. “I needed to break free. From my Father, From my life, and everything constricting me. When I hit the rails at the end of the deck it was as if the ship was not big enough. It could never be enough to get away from them. Before I could think I had climbed the rail ready to show them all that they would be sorry!” He looked hard in front at the wooden floor seeming to relive the experience as he spoke fist clenching on the leash.

“ And ‘they’ would be sorry….Because you are dead?” Phoenix said trying to grasp the logic behind the action while detesting the thought of losing miles.

“I am such a fool” Miles raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I see and the Von Karma’s are where some of this comes from?” If he could find the root of the issue maybe he could help.

“Ahh yes. They are part of it not so much on Franziska's side than on Manfred's. Apparently…” he said motioning to the broach embedded on the to frill of his neck cloth thing. “They want me to become a permanent facet to their family.”

Phoenix’s eye blew huge as he reached to touch it but caught himself to point instead. “How are you not choking with that thing on there. I mean it’d probably take you straight to the bottom. Why didn’t i see that before!” With that they are laughing and god did miles have the most endearing laugh he had ever heard. It wasn't until a steward had tried to shoo Phoenix away that they realized they had stopped moving awhile ago but the steward was quickly chastised by Miles with a ferm wave of the finger.

Phoenix felt this a good time to carry on with their conversation as he bent down to pet pesu. “So if i am understanding you correctly you feel like you are stuck for the ride because you are joining this Family?”

“Precisely.” He gave a curt nod as Phoenix shrugged.

“Why not just say no it can't be that hard.” Phoenix saw the look of pity cross his face.

“You should not judge my actions so quickly. My world is hard to understand without an inside view.” 

“Then i guess tonight is my chance.” Miles seemed to dislike the topic and shifted subjects a bit too quickly for Phoenix’s taste.

“Is this the sketch book you have been working in so often?” Moving to a bench he sat motioning for phoenix to do the same. 

“They are just some things i do in my spare time.” A light tint flushed to his cheeks as Miles took the book from his hands. He watches the expressions change as he flips further into the book admiring the details and how alive each sketch had felt.

 

“Phoenix, these are quite good. No, Really good. Why have i not seen them before?”

“Well i'm not a professional if that's what you're asking it's truly just a hobby. They didn’t appreciate them much in paree.” Before he could finish the sentence a gust blows the loose pages away causing him to rush after them only managing to catch and crumple 2 pages as he frantically ran to catch them. Miles soon caught up to him a look of devastation evident.

“ I am so sorry. If i had know of the breeze i would have shut the book immediately.” 

“ I wouldn’t worry about it like i said they did not think much of them in paree.” Smiling he flourished the papers as they ascended in the wind flying far overboard causing miles to shift to a look of shock followed by a small smirk. “ I seem to create them like a printing press the paper. They aren’t worth anything anyway. There it was Miles was laughing again.

“You truly are Mad.” Turning back to the book he began to look further coming across a section of scantily clad ladies. The line strokes were unique, detailed, and expressive. It was as if they were there in front of him causing an uncomfortable intimacy. A small blush crossed his face as he cleared his throat. “Are these draw from life?”

“Oh..Yeah in Paris it's quite easy to get a model for art in a way like this. It's quite great for a passing artest.” Phoenix blushed as well looking at the particular one being examined.

“You must have loved this women she has shown a 3rd time now and that or maybe an affair?” Miles raised a brow looking over to Phoenix who held up his hands.

“I appreciated the shape of her hands they were perfect models of art. No infatuation other than that I promise.” 

“Well it is quite a talent Phoenix. You have the ability to see people.”

“I can see you… and there it is that piercing gaze.” Phoenix looked deep into his eyes as if seeing into his soul.

“And…” Miles said feeling quite unguarded as his arm shifted a bit wanting to cross.  
“You wouldn’t have jumped.” Phoenix smiled leaving Miles to stare dumbstruck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for being patient for this chapter I'm working to finish up most of my stories before I start more. so many more updates will be out soon! Let me know what you think and criticisms are welcome as long as they are constructive.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried my best with the southern accent but I don't think it turned out bad. I cant wait to finish this one chapters should come out relatively fast as well as some other stories should start to get new chapters as well. Still looking for one shot prompts for practice so if your interested HMU. Leave a comment below let me know what you think or suggestions you may have. If there is an error please feel free to contact me. Thanks for Reading. (BTW Cold coffee was a term used back then to refer to the ruining or start of a bad day)


End file.
